1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control devices and more particularly to contactors and relays that use auxiliary contacts for interlocking functions in industrial control schemes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electric control it is sometimes desirable to use auxiliary contacts for interlocking functions that are separate from the contact combinations that make and break the electric circuit. These auxiliary contact combinations are usually mounted within the housing of the control device. An actuating member is disposed to operate the auxiliary contact combination between the opened and closed position as the electric control device moves from one operating position to another. However, physical limitations of the control device have limited the number of auxiliary contacts that can be utilized in this fashion. The continuing complexity of industrial control schemes has forced electric control designers to seek methods of expanding interlocking capabilities of electric control devices.